Poseidon: Mythology/ Artemis
__TOC__ 'Artemis (Goddess of Hunters)' Unfriendly: She could invade with a company of her Artemis' Amazon Archers to assist in the city's destruction. She might Curse Hunting Lodges or worse destroy them, along with other buildings and people. Initial minor inconveniences of her invasion are killing some of your hunters and make sure that wolfpacks in your city are strong. Regardless of Artemis' attitude the Calydonian Boar may be set as a nemesis. Artemis(friend or foe) has no control over her minion once released into the city. Friendly: Can bless Hunting Lodges which increases the next deliveryman's haul to 4 loads of Meat(3 extra). Deliveryman spawning removes the blessing aura, but the blessing could last 15 months, if Granary storage is ridiculously full. If Artemis' Menagerie is built there are even more benefits. Defending against a deity invasion: Use Artemis' Amazon Archers to delay the invading deity. This takes some planning as not all deities will use the 'Map Entry Point'. Aphrodite has a habit of appearing at the Palace. The player wants the deity to "bump" into the Archers(Defensive) before causing any havoc. Once Artemis re-spawns she will notice the other deity and hopefully make her way to chase it away. Again this takes pre-planning for his Sanctuary site placement and her expected appearance location. Once the fight commences, send the Archers home so as to not cause another "bump" that could stop the deity from exiting. Which brings up another issue with Watchpost Guards, they will trigger the "exit bump"; so insure that you don't use or minimize roadway use for the 'Deity Battleground' area. While the tactics won't work for her betters in chasing them out of the city; they will delay the deity, minimizing the havoc. Plus, the Archers wont cause worker shortages as using your normal military units. Artemis' Amazon Archers Each company has 8 Archers. The companies can recover losses, usually at full strength ~6 months after conflict ends. Remember, they should be insulated from direct confrontation as they are missile users. ''Calydonian Boar'' Artemis' minion. A Hero's Hall may be enabled for Theseus to kill the Calydonian Boar. The Boar will roam a small area unless perturbed by building too closely to its roaming area. It might have a favorite target in mind for its mischief, but no one know its mind. Not even Artemis can dissuade its action once unleashed. See Poseidon: Mythology/ Monsters#General info for tactics to deal with monsters. 'Artemis' Menagerie' With a working Sanctuary, Artemis will be inspired to visit the city more often and bless Hunting Lodges more often. She will also stroll around your city and hunt down any predators she sees killing another animal or person. Should Apollo be a Friendly deity and doesn't have a Sanctuary; he would use Artemis' Sanctuary as an appearance/disappearance location factor (notice his statue). Artemis' Amazon Archers: Two companies of fierce Amazon archers are loaned for use as you see fit. They are manipulated as any other Military Company as long as the Sanctuary remains working. Prayers granted: Pray to Artemis if you want her to bring you 24loads of pork(Meat). She’ll grant this blessing voluntarily if she notices that you are particularly low on food. If there are Boar on the Map, Artemis will hunt them. 6 boar hunters will follow her carrying the Meat to a Granary of her choose. Without Boar prey, the Meat will magically appear in Granaries eventually, though faster then the Boar hunting expedition. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Poseidon Structure